1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic film transistor, an organic semiconductor film, an organic semiconductor material, and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compound having a repeating unit composed of a linking group which can form a hydrogen bond with at least two cyclopentadienone ring-condensed structures, an organic film transistor containing the compound, a composition containing the compound, an organic semiconductor material for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, a material for an organic film transistor containing the compound, a coating solution for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, and an organic semiconductor film for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The devices using an organic semiconductor material are drawing great attention because they are expected to be superior to devices using a conventional inorganic semiconductor material such as silicon in many ways. Examples of the devices using an organic semiconductor material include a photoelectric conversion element, such as an organic film solar cell or a solid-state imaging element using an organic semiconductor material as a photoelectric conversion material, and a non-light-emitting organic transistor. The devices using an organic semiconductor material are likely to make it possible to prepare a large-area element at a lower temperature and lower cost compared to the devices using an inorganic semiconductor material. Furthermore, because the characteristics of the material can be easily changed by varying the molecular structure thereof, the material shows high variation, and it is possible to realize functions or elements which cannot be obtained from the inorganic semiconductor material.
For example, JP2012-177104A describes a polycyclic ring-condensed polymer in which a 5-membered ring is condensed on a terminal of linear polyacene. The document describes that by using the polymer in an organic light-emitting element, high charge transporting properties and solvent solubility can be realized.
Furthermore, THEOCHEM, (2002), 589-590, 459-464 describes that as a result of calculating molecular orbitals of various isomers of pentalenedione which is a low-molecular weight compound, a 1,5-dione isomer is found to be the most stable.
In addition, JP2010-535270A describes a semiconductor material having an indacenedione skeleton. The document describes that the semiconductor material exhibits bipolar semiconductor activity, high solvent treatability, and high atmospheric stability.